una navidad inolvidable
by hikaros
Summary: Mako se siente solo y triste por la partida de Korra, se llevara una gran sorpresa en navidad una pequeña foto podra de nuevo unir de nuevo a Mako y Korra, espero que les guste esta loca idea contiene universo alterno Makorra


Esta historia no es mía los personajes le pertenecen a Nickelodeon yo escribo este one shot sin ánimos de lucro, solo para que pasásemos un rato de diversión

Contiene de partes de au

Inolvidable navidad

En ciudad la cuidad república se viví una época de paz y armonía, con la llegada de la Navidad se engalanaba sus calles y parques con miles y miles de pequeñas lucecitas multicolores que en las noches oscuras eran la alegría de pequeños y grandes

Mako había finalizado un agotador día de trabajo, desde korra y el terminaron su relación de noviazgo el maestro fuego trataba de mantenerse muy ocupado para no pesar en la avatar, el chico no creí en la navidad desde muy pequeño a causa de la muerte de sus padres perdió el espíritu navideño esa fecha era un día común y corriente una acontecimiento puramente comercial y sin importancia

Se dirija camino a un pequeño apartamento que hace poco había adquirido, Mako estaba algo distraído sintió que alguien por detrás lo jalo, el maestro se sorprendió mucho al ver que era su hermano en compañía de Opal, hace algunos meses no tenía noticias de ellos, su rostro se dibujó un pequeña sonrisa

Los ojos de Bolin se aguaron al ver de nuevo a su hermano y le dio un fuerte abrazo, el maestro tierra al poco tiempo Dejo de abrazar, Mako saludo con un pequeño beso en la mejilla a opal, haciendo que su hermano sintiera un poco de celos

-bro te extrañaba mucho no has cambiado en nada, pero no sé, te veo un poco más delgado si estas comiendo bien y estas durmiendo tus ocho horas diarias como todo buen niño

Mako frunció el ceño por las tantas tonterías que decía su hermano, pero muy en el fondo extrañaba la manera loca de ser de Bolin, - hola yo también te extrañaba lo último que supe de ti fue que estabas de gira promocionando tu última pelí

-Sip fue un gran éxito Varrick no me quería dejar venir pero finalmente con la ayuda de Zhu Li lo pudimos convencer, quiero pasar la navidad contigo, y mis amigas, por cierto como esta korra hace mucho tiempo que tampoco sé nada de ella y tengo muchas cosas que decirle a tu noviecita

Mako bajo su cabeza y dirigió su mirada hacia el suelo- korra y yo ya no somos novios y hace mucho que no se nada ella, me dio gusto volverlos a ver opal por favor cuida muy bien a mi hermano

-Sí, lo hare, no sé si tienes planes para esta noche pero si no los tienes nos gustaría que pasarás esta la velada de navidad con nosotros- opal se sentí algo culpable por la imprudencia que había cometido su novio

-Gracias , pero tengo que rechazar tu invitación, esta noche pienso irme a dormir temprano últimamente he tenido unos días muy difíciles llenos de trabajo- en parte era cierto pero desde que korra se fue el maestro fuego no tenía motivos para celebrar, era como si con su partida su alegría se hubiera ido también

-No seas aguafiestas, mira que si no vas santa se podría disgustar y no quieres eso hee, vamos Mako la navidad es para no estar solos, a santa a los gruñones solo les deja carbón, di que sí que te cuesta- a Bolin no le gusta ver a su hermano tan triste

-Discúlpame pero no estoy de humor para tus bromas " a veces me sorprendes lo ingenuo que eres cree en santa, me pregunto si algún día vas a crecer y dejar de creer en esas cosas tontas"

-Lo sé, antes quisiera que me respondieras algo, ¿te gustaría ver de nuevo a korra?

El maestro fuego no le respondió pues ni el mismo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, ya que la última vez que vio a korra tuvieron una fuerte discusión, se trataron muy mal, pero muy en el fonda la extrañaba deseaba tener la oportunidad de decirle de nuevo hola, poco a poco Mako se fue alejándose de Bolin y opal

A la distancia Bolin le dijo a Mako esto -SI CAMBIAS DE OPINIÓN VAMOS A ESTAR EN LA CASA DE ASAMI

Ya había pasado una hora Mako camino y camino sin darse de cuenta llegó al parqué principal de ciudad república, un poco cansado se sentó debajo de un gran árbol, dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte para contemplar el atardecer, se sintió algo culpable por haberse portado de esa forma tan fría con su hermano, estaba algo indeciso sobre ir o no ir la casa de su amiga, después de pensarlo decidió no ir, cuando korra se fue Asami le dijo quería ser más que una amiga que la dejará curar las heridas de su corazón

Desde ese día Mako trató de guarda algo de distancia, no quería que su amiga se hiciera falsas esperanzas, aún peor cometer una locura de la cual en el futuro se pudiera arrepentí, no deseaba buscar los besos de su amada korra en otros labios

Poco a poco el sol se iba ocultando detrás de las montañas empezó hacer un poco de frío a caer la noche el parque se llenó de luces y de música navideña, así que Mako decidió que ya era hora de ir a la tranquilidad de su apartamento

Las horas se fueron volando, ya faltaban unos 10 minutos para las 12 noche, Mako estaba por irse a dormir, mañana tenía que ir a trabajar a pesar de que Lin le había dicho he insistido muchas veces que se tomará el día libre para descansar el chico no pensaba acatar esa orden

Abrió uno de los cajones de la mesa de noche, revolcón y revolcón ese cajón en búsqueda de su reloj despertado, con la mala suerte o fortuna que hayo la fotografía donde korra y el estaban juntos, esa vieja fotografía que se habían tomado la primera vez que fueron al polo sur

El maestro fuego la miró y la miro como si fuera la primera vez, en su corazón tenía una mezcla de sentimientos rabia y tristeza, nostalgia, pero verla en esa vieja foto sólo le traía muy buenos recuerdos

"te vez tan hermosa con esa gran sonrisa, por más que trató de no pensar en ti siempre hay algo me lo impide, tal vez deba romper esta fotografía en mil pedazos olvidarme de ti y hacer de cuenta que nunca te conocí, pero no puedo, no quiero hacerlo es el único recuerdo que me queda de ti, a pesar de que lo niegue todavía te amo" tomo esa fotografía la puso muy cerca de su pecho, era como si la quisiera guardarla allí

Se sorprendió mucho al oír esos sonido de pequeños cascabeles provenientes de la callé, hizo Mako sintiera mucha curiosidad, se levantó muy rápido de su cama y se dirigió al balcón de su apartamento que daba vista a la calle, al abrir la puerta vio una gran caja que traía una tarjeta la cual decía de santa para Mako

-Ya está bueno Iroh y Hasook ya basta de bromas esto no se me hace nada divertido- Mako ya estaba por irse de nuevo hacia su cuarto, pero al ver que algo se movía dentro de la caja se quedó allí parado, sintió mucha curiosidad estaba apuntó de romper la envoltura que recubría ese regalo

Pero antes de que lo hiciera la caja se abrió desde el interior, Mako abrió sus ojos como platos no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, era korra vestida con un atuendo navideño, que la hacía ver como una sexi mamá Noel

-Muy feliz navidad Mako- dijo korra con una gran sonrisa

-No puede ser esto debe ser un sueño- dijo Mako muy confundido, con una de sus manos el maestro fuego se frotaba sus ojos no podía dejar de mirar a Korra como un tonto, como un loco enamorado

Korra se acercó hacia donde estaba Mako le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, no lo es jajaja

-!ay ¡ya lo sé tonta me dolió no me podías demostrármelo de otra manera que no fuera con un golpe

-No lo sé, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió- dijo korra con una pícara sonrisa

-Pero dime que hacías adentro de esa caja- el maestro fuego miró fijamente a los ojos de korra como exigiendo una respuesta

-Es una larga historia, te la voy a resumir salí a fuera de mi casa a pasear un rato de pronto callo una fuerte neblina la cual terminó convirtiéndose en una fuerte nevada y sin darme camine por horas hasta que ya agotada por el frío perdí el conocimiento, no me creerás donde desperté, en la casa de santa allí estaba yo rodeado de muchos duendes, Santa me pidió que lo ayudará con un espíritu que no dejaba de hacer travesuras en su taller y como recompensa me trajo hasta acá lo de la caja de regaló fue idea mía , dime te gustó la sorpresa, la avatar sabía cómo poner nervio a su amado maestro fuego

Mako se estaba empezado a sonrojar y como pudo recobró la calma diciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente -Si, como no, tú también crees en esos cuentos, dime la verdad

-es cierto santa existe

-Umm no lo sé, es una historia difícil de creer pero me alegra mucho que estés bien-Mako al darse de cuenta salió con el marco en el cual estaba fotografía donde salían korra y el juntos, trató de esconderla detrás de su espalda, el chico era algo orgulloso y no quería que la avatar se enterara que aún pensaba en ella, pero para su mala fortuna korra se calló al piso el marco rompiéndose el vidrio en mil pedazos Mako recogió la foto y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos

-¿Que me estas escondiendo?

-yo, no escondo nada, el chico estaba algo nervioso

-Entonces déjame mirar, si

-Ya te dije que no es nada

-A caso tiene algo que ver con tu noviecita Asami- korra bajo su cabeza ella amaba mucho a Mako, pero la indecisión del maestro fuego le causaba mucha tristeza, hace mucho tiempo que no lo veía y suponía que Asami y el eran novios

Al ver así Mako dejo a un lado su orgullo no le gusta ver triste a korra-que cosas dices, por qué piensas así, tu sabes muy bien que la única a quien yo amo es una chica muy impulsiva algo imprudente y en ocasiones malgeniada, a pesar que algunas veces me hace enfadar yo la amo así como ella es, la chica que yo quiero esta acá conmigo en esta fotografía- Mako saco con mucho cuidado de su bolsillo la fotografía que tanto ocultaba

Los ojos de korra se iluminaron al ver que Mako conserva aún esa vieja fotografía, de los ojos de la morena ojos salieron una pequeño hilo de agua, eran lágrimas no de tristeza sino de alegría- discúlpame siento mucho haberme enfadado tanto contigo de haberte dejado sólo haberte hecho sufrir, si ya no me quieres saber ya nada de mi me ire y no te volveré a molestar

Mako la abrazo muy fuerte era como si no quisiera que se volviera ir de nuevo de su lado- no tengo nada que perdonarte yo también tuve algo culpa no debí decirte tantas cosas tontas y no haberme dejado llevar por la rabia que sentía

-Lo sé, nos parecemos muchos, ambos terminamos haciendo un gran lio complicando mucho las cosas, aunque no me creas en el frio del Polo sólo podía pensar en ti te amo Mako y sin ti mi vida no estaría completa, eres mi complemento

-Me hacía falta ver tus ojos y esa gran sonrisa con la cual te robaste mi corazón, me prometes que pase lo que pase si volvemos a discutir no te volverás a ir

-Te lo prometo, quiero estar contigo, despertar cada mañana a tu lado, tus sonrisas tus caricias y sobretodo tus besos me pertenece sólo a mí

-Como mandes mi querida posesiva-korra y Mako se rieron como niños, se miraron fijamente para después fundir sus labios un tierno beso el cual les hizo sentir de nuevo la calidez de sus labios, sus corazones latieron a un solo ritmo, por falta de aire separaron sus labios y como por arte de magia empezó a caer muchísimo pequeños copos de nieve

-¿Tu hicisteis que esto pasara?- dijo Mako, muy extraño ya que en cuidad república nunca había caído nieve

-No, yo no he usado agua control para hacer nieve, debe ser obra de santa

-Si como no, y el conejo de pascua lo ayudó- dijo Mako con mucha ironía

De la nada salió un trineo volador tirado por renos - jo,jo feliz navidad Mako y korra

Mako que paralizado y con la boca muy abierta, el chico no creía lo que estaba observando del trineo de santa salió una pequeña nota que estaba dirigida para korra y Mako

Korra recogió el sobre dorado del suelo y con sus otras manos se despidió de santa

Lo que decía esa pequeña carta solo lo saben korra y Mako lo guardaron como un secreto

Lo único que te puedo decir es que nunca más se volvieron a separar y fue una navidad especial e inolvidable

Fin

Espero que les hubiera gustado está loca historia,

Muchas gracias por leer este one shot y sería muy feliz si me dejan sus comentarios, les deseo una muy feliz navidad y espero que se hubieran portado muy bien este año para que santa les deje muchos regalos okno cuídense mucho

ces


End file.
